pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Slaking
|} Slaking (Japanese: ケッキング Kekking) is a Pokémon. It evolves from starting at level 36. It is the final form of . Biology Slaking is a large, bulky, ape-like bipedal Pokémon. Most of its shaggy fur is brown, along with the semi-circle patterning under its eyes. Its face, chest, hands, and feet are lighter in color. Its brows are thick and jutting, and it has a large, pink, pig-like nose. Around its neck is a white collar of fur that extends over the top of its head before ending in a small tuft. It has large, five-fingered hands and two-toed feet. During most of the day, Slaking lolls around and sleeps. It is considered the laziest Pokémon, but even when it is lounging it's saving energy. It can exert a lot of power by releasing built up energy all at once, and can regain lost energy through the use of its former signature move, . Slaking lives in where it feeds on grass and ripened fruit that falls from trees. It only moves around when there is no more food within reach for it to eat. In the anime Major appearances Norman's Slaking made its debut appearance in Love, Petalburg Style, belonging to 's father, Norman, the Gym Leader of Petalburg City. In the following episode, Ash's Grovyle defeated it in battle, winning the . Slaking appeared again in Strategy With a Smile! watching the Wallace Cup on television with Norman. Other A giant Slaking appeared in Slaking Kong, but it was a robot controlled by . Multiple real wild Slaking also appeared. Sawyer has a Slaking which first appeared in Valuable Experience for All!. Minor appearances A Slaking appeared in the opening of Destiny Deoxys. A Slaking appeared as a mask for the festival in Capacia Island UFO!. A Slaking appeared in The Journalist from Another Region!, as Ash's Pignite's second opponent in the Pokémon Sumo Tournament, where it lost due to not even trying. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Norman's signature Pokémon is a , just as in the games. Although it would seem that its would be of major hindrance, he shows that by having a tag alongside it and use in times of need, its impressive strength and speed would be wielded to their maximum. Additionally, the move allows it to bolster its stats even more. used a Slaking during his challenge. Thanks to , it was able to outlast a despite its type and speed disadvantages. After the battle, it was swapped with a . Palace Maven Spenser also used a Slaking against the young boy, but their battle was not seen. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga Slaking was owned by Rydel's rival in Serious Bicycle Match!. In the TCG In the TFG One Slaking figure has been released. * : Game data NPC appearances * : Clyde uses a Slaking in his attempts to stop the player. Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} }} }} }} }} |} |} }} )}} |} |} }} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |t=FFF|area=Evolve }} |area=Endless Level 62, Forever Level 12, Pair Trozei, Mr. Who's Den}} }} |} |} |} |} |area=Canyon: Rugged Flats (Post-ending)}} |area=Adventure Area: Unexpected Land, Magical Lake: Dual Launchers}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 1 }} |area=Event: Slaking Appears}} |area=Legend Terrain: Bastion of Beginnings (Back Boss)}} |} |} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up |Swagger|Normal|Status|—|85|15}} By TM/HM By By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |} Evolution |no2=288 |name2=Vigoroth |type1-2=Normal |evo2= |no3=289 |name3=Slaking |type1-3=Normal}} Sprites Trivia * Slaking has several similarities to . They are both types, have hindering abilities ( and ), have the highest base stat out of all Pokémon, and have the same base stat totals. * Outside of Legendary and Mythical Pokémon and Mega Evolution, Slaking has the highest base stat total of all Pokémon. * A from the development of ''Capsule Monsters depicts a Pokémon that bears a slight resemblance to Slaking. Origin It appears to draw inspiration from s and some form of . The inspiration from sloths makes it somewhat resemble a , also known as the Giant Ground Sloth; however, it more closely resembles a . Name origin Slaking is a combination of slake (to slacken) or a corruption of slack (to become lazy) and king. It may also be a play on slacking. Kekking may be a combination of 欠勤 kekkin (not showing up for work) and king. In other languages and king |fr=Monaflèmit|frmeaning=From monarch and |es=Slaking|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Letarking|demeaning=From and king |it=Slaking|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=게을킹 Geulking|komeaning=From and king |zh_cmn=請假王 / 请假王 Qǐngjiàwáng|zh_cmnmeaning=From and }} Related articles * Norman's Slaking External links |} de:Letarking fr:Monaflèmit it:Slaking ja:ケッキング pl:Slaking zh:请假王